A network management, in particular, the construction or a modification work of a network system is carried out while viewing a network drawing that is prepared by a network manager or a connection table of network apparatuses most commonly. However, a network system has been complicated from year to year, and carrying out a network connection work while viewing a network drawing or a connection table is quite a burden for a worker who executes a connection work as a practical matter. Moreover, in the case in which a connection work is executed, a port to which a network cable is inserted may be mistaken or a network cable is not successfully inserted in some cases, thereby preventing a network system from being operated even after a connection work is completed in some cases.
On the other hand, as a technique for additionally presenting the virtual information to a real space by using a computer, an augmented reality (AR) technique is known publicly (see Patent Literature 1).